Not yours, never was
by galaxyqazing
Summary: After Kevin cheated on Gwen with Julie Yamamoto, Ben's girlfriend, Gwen's been feeling a little over the edge. Our favourite hero, rescues her and will they learn of each others feelings or will Kevin come and stop them? (With Bwen and slight Kevlie pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Kevin's POV

Kevin didn't want this to happen. He really didn't. It was not his fault that Julie had forced herself on him. It was not his fault that he betrayed his only true love. He didn't want to cheat on Gwen.

To make matters worse, Gwen had stumbled upon the two, sticky tears cascading down her features and had shakily addressed Julie as a "a good for nothing whore" and Kevin as an "asshole" in front of an entire crowd at Mr Smoothies.

"HOW COULD YOU KEVIN ETHAN KEVIN? IT'S ONE THING TO CHEAT BEHIND MY BACK BUT WITH JULIE? FOR GOODNESS SAKE, YOU KNOW HOW BEN FEELS ABOUT HER!"

"Gwen, I-"

"No Levin , I'm sick of this. We're over."

Gwen Tennyson's voice had a cold edge to it and he didn't like that. Not at all.

"As for you, _sweet_ _Julie_.."

Gwen walked up to her and slapped her across the face.

Julie looked stricken as the crowd glared icily at her and at me.

"That's Ben Ten's cousin!"

"What a slut , how could that Julie girl cheat on Ben with Levin?"

"Go Gwen!"

"Gwen is so pretty, she deserves someone who treats her like a queen..."

Not able to take more insults, I grabbed Julie's arm and guided her stiffly through the crowd.

"Kevin," Julie hissed, "Hurry up!"

"Shut it, Jules"

I can't believe I'd done that to my best friend and the love of my life. I swore silently that I would get her back by any means. Gwendolyn Tennyson would be mine, and only I would be able to tuck a strand of her red locks behind her ear and kiss her and...

"Kevin!"

It was Julie again.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Look."

Ben Tennyson was barging through the crowd, a crushed smoothie cup in one hand and the ultimatrix on the other.

I gulped.

 **A.N**

 **Thanks for bearing with me! As you can see, I'm not a huuuge Benlie fan , I don't mind Bwen and I love Bai...they're just so cute together *sighs***


	2. Chapter 2

**KEVINS POV**

"Oh shoot, we're screwed" whispered Julie.

I shot her a look and held my breath.

Ben slammed his watch and pressed the dial on his omnitrix.

"HUMUNGOUSAUR!"

"HOW"

One punch.

"DARE"

Another Punch.

"YOU!"

One last punch and I felt myself being thrown through the air and crash violently against my car.

Ben transformed back to his original self and held me by my collar.

"If you ever come near Gwen again I'll make you personally sorry, understand?"

I nodded shakily.

"As for you," Ben turned coldly to Julie, " I can't believe what I ever saw in you! You're just a good-for-nothing slut."

With that, my once best friend, the mighty Ben Tennyson, had vanished.

I gently steered Julie into my car with a single thought whizzing in my head.

Gwen Tennyson would be mine, no matter what means I had to go through to win her.

 **Bens POV:**

I can't believe Kevin would do such a thing.

Of course, he was a greedy bastard who dealt in illegal alien technology and had been sent to the Null Void numerous times, not to mention stealing _my_ Gwen.

But that was also the same old Kevin Ethan Levin who had saved my arse from the DNAliens and the Forever Knights, as well as taking up the big brother role for me.

How could he hurt sweet Gwen, lovely Gwen and ever so beautiful Gwen by cheating on her with her once best friend and my girlfriend, Julie.

And how could I, of all people, had not realised this.

 _I grit my teeth in fury and a memory suddenly flashed in my mind._

 _"C'mon Juless, Sumo Slammers-The Movie is airing tonight."_

 _"I'm sorry Ben, but I have to practise for a match tonight."_

 _"That's okay, I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _"Byee Ben!"_

 _Julie kissed me on the cheek and scurried off._

 _Later that night, I planned on surprising Julie at the Tennis Courts, but she wasn't there._

 _'She must've gone back home.' I thought to myself and stiffled a yawn._

 **KEVINS POV:**

"C'mon Kev, forget about the Tennyson's. You wanted this night to be fun rightt?"

I bit my lip and answered, "Sorry Julie, go on."

She bent forward and unbuttoned my shirt and pants, running her finger across my arms.

"Like it?"

"Mmm," I moaned

I unbuttoned her blouse and fingered her silky bra.

I rolled onto her bed and Julie pressed her breasts on top of my hands, letting me massage them.

We stripped down naked and entwined our arms, her breasts pressing onto my chest.

A part of it felt so wrong, yet I continued.

"Julie," I said, stammering slightly, "This won't work out."

"Whyy" she pouted, jutting out her bottom lip,"You enjoyed it, Kev."

"I can show you much much more, Kevin Levin," she whispered mischievously, trailing her fingers across my chest.

"I gotta go Jules, see ya."

She looked as though about to protest but I pushed her away and slammed the door.

 **A.N.**

 **I'll try to post regularly if I have time, also something bad's about to happen *smirks evilly***


End file.
